


Blind Spot

by Medie



Category: Push - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watchers don't always see <em>everything</em> - they can be surprised too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



"Huh," Cassie said, voice thick, "didn't see _this_ one coming."

Curled up behind her, Nick kissed her neck. "That's got to be a first."

"Not really." She stretched a little and turned to face him. "I keep telling you, I get things wrong sometimes."

"I think that, maybe, just maybe, there's a slight difference between mixing up restaurants and, you know, me fucking you in a cheap motel in Jersey." Nick curled fingers into her hair, drawing her in for a kiss. "Just a little."

She shoved him backward. "Shows what you know, dork. We're in _Maine_."

"Details, details," Nick said, sprawling across the bed. "Okay, so we're in Maine, we've been doing the Division two-step for, like, six years, and you've never even once seen anything that said we'd end up like this?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not once. Not even a glimpse." She smiled, just a little morbid, "Mostly my visions stick to the stuff where we die horribly or end up Division lab rats."

Nick slid a hand into her hair, drawing her mouth down to his. "You realize your visions are kind of depressing right?"

She laughed against his lips. "Yeah, well, Captain America, not all of us can be as perfect as you."

-

"See, there's this thing about Watchers," she said, later. Weeks later. Three weeks, two continents, about a dozen countries, and an embarrassing number of near misses later.

They were curled together, him trailing fingertips down her arm and back again to watch the goosebumps rise. She shivered and tried to glare at him, but the look didn't have any heat behind it.

He grinned anyway, kissing her shoulder. "There's a lot of things about Watchers. Most of it's a pain in the ass."

She rolled her eyes. " _Division_ Watchers are a pain in the ass. I, however, am a bundle of sweetness and light and, remember, if you make that face, I will know and you will never, ever get laid again."

Nick snickered into her hair. "Remind me how you're supposed to be sweetness and light again? Because that did not sound like either one. At all." He curled closer, nuzzling along her neck. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm about to get laid in, oh, five minutes?"

"Ten," she said, a little absent.

"Thought you said you didn't see this," Nick murmured. His fingers left her arm, ghosting over her side and along her hip.

"I didn't," Cassie shrugged. "I just know you."

"And that's not disturbing in any way." His thumb rubbed a scar, barely healed and still pink, leftover from a run in with Division in Macau. She squirmed a little and he pinched. "Let me see."

She huffed. "It's fine. Anyway, I'm trying to be honest and emotionally mature here."

"Sharing trade secrets is emotional maturity?"

"It is when you're a Watcher and you don't talk about this stuff, yeah," Cassie leaned on her elbow, meeting his gaze. "We kind of get blind spots sometimes. About people we care about. Us."

She thought back, remembering that first meeting, and that tiger. Nick's smile wavered and he slid his arm around her, tugging her close again.

Cassie turned into the embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin, holding him just as tightly. "Most Watchers get it. I don't know about my mom, but most of the others. Emotion makes it hard to see things. Strong emotion even harder."

"So, basically, you didn't see us hooking up because—aww, Cas," Nick was supposed to be teasing, but he was doing a crappy job of selling it. The hitch in his breathing kind of gave him away.

Nick'd always been shit at lying.

She loved that about him. Weird, but true. She loved a lot of things about Nick, even the awful stuff, and that pretty much said it all right there. Even when it'd been her very own high school crush, she'd never had a whole lot of illusions. The whole 'seeing the future in all its forms' deal made it pretty damn hard to lie to yourself. Even about the hot guy with the scruff and the awesome telekinetic powers.

(Seriously awesome, try having your clothes taken off from across a room or through a shut door. Nick got _inventive_ when he wanted to.)

"Dork," she said, affectionate, pulling his mouth to hers. "Stuff just creeps up on me about you. About us."

Sometimes, it was because of the blind spot, more it was because of the whole 'Take Down Division and Make Them Pay' mission Mom had put her on, but mostly she had no idea.

Shit just happened like that. Especially when Nick was involved.

"I need to work on that," she said. "It's a _problem_."

He raised his brows. "You not seeing us falling into bed is a problem?"

"I'm missing stuff, missing stuff is not good, even if it's sex-stuff," she said. She rose up on one elbow, sliding her leg along Nick's to watch his eyes widen and hear him suck in a breath. "Besides, I could do with some fun visions once in a while. Orgasms? A lot cooler than explosions."

"Says you," Nick said. "Me, I'm just glad you weren't seeing this when we met. That's a little too Dateline for my taste."

She wrinkled her nose. "If you ignore the potential for death part of it, I can kind of see your point."

"You'll get a handle on it," he said, kissing her again. "Your mom did, right? And you're at least half as good as she is."

Cassie would've bitten her lip, but Nick was kissing her and, yeah, that came first. It was just that part. The part about her Mom.

She wasn't sure her Mom _had_. Division had caught her somehow, right?

"Stop that," Nick mumbled, invisible fingers walking up her thigh. Cassie kind of loved Movers. At least, this one. "Sex now, worry later."

Cassie hooked an arm around his neck, grinding into him. "Okay."

He pulled back, giving her a suspicious look. "Okay? That was, like, totally too easy."

She grinned. "I'm giving you a freebie. We've kind of earned it."

"What, you mean because of the jailbait?" Nick rolled them and smirked down at her. "You're totally legal, I'm in the clear, and that is so not a problem."

Cassie thumped her head back against the pillow. "You are a total moron sometimes, you know that, right?"

"It's a thing, I've adjusted," Nick said. He pressed a playful kiss against her forehead and the blue-streaked bangs covering it. "You're the brains, I'm the brawn; it's a good system we've got going here."

Cassie hooked a leg over his hip. "Shut up and fuck me, you dork. You keep trying to distract me and you'll sprain something."

He waggled his eyebrows. "You know, I can think of other ways to sprain something. Fun ways. Epic fun ways."

She thought about hitting him with his pillow, but his eyes slid shut and she cried out.

Blind spots aside, fucking a Mover? Was _amazing_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Objects in the Mirror May Be Closer Than They Appear (The Didn't See That Coming Dance Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388597) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
